This invention relates to a fragmentation bomblet, and more particularly to a fragmentation bomblet which utilizes peripheral explosive train initiation, multilayer explosive fragmentation, and the concept of mass focus.
Broadly speaking, fragmentation bombs, bomblets and the like are for use against personnel and light material targets. The destructive effect of this type of munition is obtain primarily through the scattering of fragments of the munition at high velocity. Therefore, the optimum design of this type of munition is one which will produce the greatest number of effective fragments (i.e., fragments of uniform, but effective size). As a result, a typical individual munition of this type comprises an especially designed case having body walls which are of uniform thickness, with said walls being scored, grooved, notched and otherwise weakened to promote fragmentation, and high explosives (to cause fragmentation) the weight of which is small when compared to the total weight of the individual munition.
More specifically, the present state-of-the-art is admittedly such that fragments of predetermined size, weight and number are obtainable; and, a preselected distribution pattern of scattering of the fragments is attainable. However, the present state-of-the-art is also such that maximum fragment velocities of only 6800 feet per second are achievable, although a maximum velocity of 8000-9000 feet per second would be far more desirable.
My invention significantly advances the state-of-the-art by fulfilling the current need for higher maximum velocity fragmentation; and thereby increases the impact force and the lethality of the fragments.